


Lovelife

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), POV Harriet Dowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Había algo entre la nana y el jardinero, Harriet Dowling estaba segura de ello y, de alguna forma, envidiaba eso.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Harriet Dowling/Thaddeus J. Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Lovelife

**Author's Note:**

> Día dos de Ineffable Husbands Week 2020.
> 
> Día 2: Nanny/Gardener
> 
> No sé si aplique bien el prompt pero lo intente. Lo hice desde el punto de vista de la señora Dowling.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

La nana y el jardinero solían comer juntos.

No lo hacían todo el tiempo pero cada vez que había un buen clima, como en esa mañana de primavera, solía verles sentados bajo un árbol en el jardín en una improvisada mesita; parecía como si no quería que nadie los viese pero Harriet Dowling no podía evitar observarles desde el balcón de su habitación. 

No era la primera vez que veía su interacción, tenía tiempo que le llamaba la atención el cómo ambos convivían a escondidas, como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien o algo les viera; Harriet no entendía, ella no les prohíba a sus trabajadores interactuar, incluso les alentaba a ello, pero aquella nana y jardinero siempre parecían distantes entre ellos, aunque Harriet estaba segura de que eran más cercanos de lo que decían.

Siguió mirándolos hasta que no pudo más y apartó la vista cuando notó como Ashtoreth se inclinaba hacía el jardinero para susurrarle algo al oído. No sabía cómo es que se había quedado atrapada con aquella escena pero debía dejar de mirar, no era bueno que lo hiciera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una noche les escuchó platicar.

Era de madrugada cuando ella estaba sentada oculta tras un arbusto fumando cuando escuchó que los dos llegaban. Sabía que eran ellos por la forma en la que Ashtoreth tarareaba la canción que solía cantarle a Warlock antes de dormir.

“¿Quieres ver la Luna?” Escuchó decir a la nana.  
“Pero ya la estoy viendo” Le respondió Francis.  
“No seas tonto, mira”

Harriet miró un poco sobre el arbusto y vio a Ashtoreth señalándole al jardinero el lente de un telescopio el cual lucía tan antiguo, como si tuviera cientos de años. 

“Oh, ya la veo… es hermosa” señaló Francis.  
“Sería maravilloso ir ¿no?” La nana dijo para después reír.  
“Ya lo creo”  
“Podríamos ir, si quieres…”  
“Eso sería…”

Harriet se sintió una intrusa, no quería escuchar más pero si salía sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor.

“Lo siento, muy rápido ¿no?” Dijo Ashtoreth  
“Un poco…” respondió el jardinero. “Además, sabes que no podemos”.  
“Sí, lo olvidaba…”

Vió a Francis girar su cabeza en dirección a Ashtoreth, no podía distinguir sus facciones pero el silencio le decía que aquello no era la primera vez que le rechazaba. Vió a la niñera retirarse los anteojos, parecía secarse lágrimas.

Notó cómo se tomaban de la mano.

Y deseo hacer algo por ellos aunque sabía que no debía entrometerse; tenían su propio ritmo y debía respetarlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Parecía que entre ellos dos las cosas estaban bien pues los siguientes días les volvía a ver convivir como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Harriet estaba sentada al borde de la fuente del jardín, fumando como lo hacía cuando discutía con Taddeus; en momento así ni siquiera quería acercarse al pequeño Warlock así que le había encargado la tarea de pasear al bebé a la nana.

Y ahí estaba Ashtoreth con su oscura vestimenta, un gran sombrero negro y sus infaltables lentes de sol y, a su lado, el hermano Francis, quien hacía un intento por hacer reír al bebé.

Cada vez que él volteaba a ver a Ashtoreth ella hacía una mueca de desaprobación pero en cuanto él desviaba la mirada le podía ver sonreír; a Harriet le pareció algo muy tierno pero al mismo tiempo sintió envidia.

Si Harriet lo pensaba, ella nunca había tenido algo así; sí, ella quería a su esposo a pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo ausente, pero el cariño y devoción que aquellos dos demostraban y la intimidad con la que se hablaban era algo que ella quería vivir con su marido.

Sabía que no debía comparar su relación con nadie pero no podía evitarlo, quería que Warlock creciera viendo a sus padres quererse pero era difícil y ella lo supo desde el momento que aceptó casarse con él pues estaba consciente de sus planes de convertirse en alguien importante dentro del gobierno.

Y aún así deseaba tanto tener una vida distinta, sencilla, amorosa, lejos de todo eso.

Volteó a ver otra vez a la niñera y el jardinero, ambos veían al bebé quien estaba riendo.

Quizá no todo estaba perdido para su hijo, tenía en ellos unos modelos a seguir, un ejemplo de amor incondicional, independiente de las circunstancias, algo que su esposo y ella no podían demostrar.

Eso le rompió el corazón.


End file.
